


Let Your Love Take Wing

by LadyDrace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragonriders, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, Farmer Derek Hale, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, M/M, POV Derek Hale, dragonrider stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: The first time Derek sees a dragonrider he falls on his ass.He also falls in love.





	Let Your Love Take Wing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unelore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unelore/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for the beautiful and amazing Sam. <3 I hope you have the best day, love!
> 
> Unbetaed.

The first time Derek sees a dragon up close it’s nothing short of a revelation. Not only because the beast itself is big as a house and knocks him flat on his ass with the air from its wings as it lands, but also because the rider on its back is without comparison the most beautiful person Derek has ever seen. He spends at least a full minute on his back, just staring wide-eyed at the incredible view above him, and only snaps out of it when the beautiful man smirks at him and asks:

 

“Need a hand?”

 

It’s a rude awakening to the fact that he’s staring lovesick at a man he only just laid eyes on, and that said man can’t help but have noticed it.

 

“I’m fine,” Derek snaps and jumps to his feet. He can feel his face burning, and quickly walks away to deal with his humiliation elsewhere.

 

At least there not much chance to later be faced again with the beautiful man he ridiculed himself in front of, because within minutes the whole town is swarming around the dragon. Even those who have seen dragons before can’t help but be excited, because it’s not every day a dragonrider comes to the more remote towns of the kingdom. The dragons and their riders tend to stay near the keeps, and larger cities tend to form around them.

 

But any town can request aid from the keep in their district, and apparently this time they chose to send an unbelievably handsome man. Derek wouldn’t put it past the universe to send him just to make sure Derek made a fool of himself, because the universe does so like to torture him.

 

As if to prove the point, Laura finds him barely twenty seconds after he makes it to their barn to quietly scream into his hands.

 

“Hey, did you see the dragon?! It got here just now!”

 

“Yeah, I saw it,” Derek grumbles, and she narrows her eyes at him.

 

“What’s wrong with you? You’ve wanted to see a dragon for years, but now that it’s here you’re… hiding?”

 

“I just...” he trails off, debating with himself on whether he should tell her now or wait until she badgers it out of him later. Eventually he decides he might as well get the mocking over with now. “I fell on my ass when it landed next to me. The rider saw it. And I’m embarrassed, okay?”

 

Surprisingly, Laura doesn’t immediately mock him. “Aw, bro. That sucks. But I’m sure you’re not the first one to fall down the first time they see a dragon, so come say hello! The rider is letting everyone touch it! It’s so cool, you really need to feel the wings!”

 

“It’s fine, you go ahead,” Derek hedges, but of course that only makes her suspicious.

 

“Derek-”

 

He cuts her off before she can start with the nagging. “He was really gorgeous, okay!”

 

“...who?”

 

“The rider. He’s… really good looking. And he saw me make a complete idiot of myself.”

 

Derek doesn’t even have to look at her to know she’s smirking. “I see. Well. Don’t think I won’t mock you for it later, but for now I really do think you should come meet the dragon. The rider isn’t even there, he’s talking to the city council.”

 

That does change things, and Derek only thinks about it for a second before following her back to the dragon.

 

Assured by both the rider and people who’ve seen dragons before that the dragon will never harm them, everyone crowds in to try and feel the scales and get a good look. Derek does too, and even though he gets the distinct impression that the dragon is amused with him, it doesn’t feel malicious at all, and it goes all relaxed and heavy-lidded when he scratches gently under its eye.

 

“Hi,” he breathes, and the dragon blinks slowly at him, even as it lifts its wing so more people can reach whatever they want to touch.

 

Even though Derek knows for a fact that dragons have easily the same level of intelligence and sentience as humans, it’s a different matter entirely to be eye to eye with it, and he’s breathless with awe for the second time that morning.

 

Unfortunately, being in awe leaves you somewhat distracted, and before he knows it there’s a voice behind him, and all the humiliation from before comes rushing right back.

 

“So. Back on your feet?”

 

The voice is amused as well as kind, but it doesn’t matter. Derek still wants to sink through the ground, and for lack of a better solution he just nods and keeps up the gentle scratching. The dragon seems appreciative, moving its head slightly closer for him and making a low rumbly sound.

 

“You really know how to get on her good side.”

 

“Her?” Derek asks, because he honestly doesn’t know how to tell.

 

“Yeah. Her name is Kith.”

 

“Hello Kith,” Derek greets softly, and she makes a tiny sort of trill somewhere in her throat.

 

“Man, you’re her new favorite person. I’m pretty sure I can just take a hike now.”

 

Derek huffs. “I’m sure that’s not true.”

 

“Just you wait, she’ll cry when we have to leave you behind.”

 

The dragon turns her gaze on her rider somewhere behind Derek.

 

“Ah. She wants to know your name.”

 

“Oh. Uhm. Derek.”

 

“And I’m Stiles, while we’re at it,” the rider says, and while Derek still can’t bear to turn around and face him, it’s nice to know the name of the most beautiful person in the world. “So now we’re all introduced!” Stiles says, completely ignoring all the other people still petting Kith’s considerable length. But to be fair, none of them seem to care all that much, too busy experiencing the marvel of a real, living dragon.

 

Derek isn’t sure what’s happening right now. All he knows is that he still feels sick from mortification, but at the same time he’s feeling nothing short of blessed from being allowed to be this close to a dragon. One who can clearly multitask, if judging from how she’s lifting her tail rhythmically, bouncing at least ten small children up and down with it while still thoroughly enjoying Derek’s scratching.

 

“Sooo. Usually I’d ask where you’re from, but I guess I already know that,” Stiles says conversationally, and this time Derek can’t help but turn and stare at him, because did he just hear that right?

 

“What?”

 

He can feel Laura’s eyes on him, and whatever happens next, she’s definitely going to have a field day with this some day soon.

 

“That was a come-on, in case you missed it,” Stiles clarifies.

 

“...why?!” Derek asks, like a complete idiot, and immediately hates himself.

 

Stiles smirks and points actual fingerguns at him. “Because you… _fell for me?_ ”

 

If Derek hadn’t already felt like crawling under the nearest rock, he certainly would have gotten there now by being mocked by the most good looking person he’s ever laid eyes on. His self-esteem might never recover.

 

Seeming to realize that Derek isn’t amused, Stiles immediately drops the smirk. “Ah, sorry, sorry. It was meant to be flirting. I wasn’t trying to be a dick, I swear.”

 

It’s almost like whiplash how quickly the perspectives change in Derek’s head, but as confused and conflicted as he feels right now there’s really no mistaking the intention. Stiles looks contrite and hopeful, and even Kith is gently nudging Derek with her snout as if to apologize on Stiles’ behalf.

 

“I should just not try to flirt, ever. It never goes well for me,” Stiles says with an awkward shrug. “Anyway. The offer is there, so. I’d better get started with the flying,” he says hurriedly, and climbs onto Kith’s back as if to escape the conversation.

 

There’s a chorus of delighted shrieks around them as Kith gets to her feet and flaps her enormous wings, before darting off into a sprint and leaping into the air. Derek is left on the ground staring after them, wondering what the hell just happened.

 

It’s just a routine map check. They can be done by foot, but an area as large as Lycan Woods can take weeks and dozens of people to accurately map by foot. An accomplished dragonrider can update maps that size in a day or two, and Stiles returns at dusk with the maps and his notations on where things have shifted. He’ll need another flyover the next day, but for now it’s time to party. Mostly because people in Lycan City will take any excuse to make merriment, and a visiting dragonrider is more than enough reason.

 

Derek watches Stiles as he’s plied with ales and food by the entire city council, as well as some higher ranking citizens, and the whole of city hall is filled to the brim with people eager to see him or just to take part in the festivities. Derek sips a cup of cider and sticks to the wall, not sure how to take their morning encounter. He’s spent most of the day just going through the motions, and wondering if it really happened like he remembers, or if it was just wishful thinking by his besotted brain.

 

Whatever the case, there’s no denying that Stiles is still absurdly beautiful, cheeks flushed from ale and heat, and eyes shining with mirth. Those eyes do occasionally find Derek, but quickly dart away again, as if feeling the same kind of embarrassment Derek suffered under when they first met. It’s agony not knowing what to make of it.

 

“Hey, Dumbass,” Laura greets, sidling up next to him.

 

“Go away.”

 

“What, so you can scowl in peace? Never mind, I’m actually here to help. A little gratitude would be nice.”

 

Derek scoffs. “Since when have you ever been helpful to me?”

 

“Excuse you, I’ve been helpful plenty of times. And this time I’m gonna help you get over yourself,” she says smugly, as if she’s already fixed everything.

 

“Really. And how do you plan to do that?”

 

“Simple.” She moves in front of him, cutting off his line of sight to Stiles. “The way I see it, you have two choices. Either you do nothing and spend the rest of your life not knowing if you could have hit that. Or you could suck it up and go find him later. See if there’s something there.”

 

“Ugh, Laura. I made a complete fool of myself.”

 

“So do it again! Or do you think he’s not worth it?”

 

That’s a valid point, as much as Derek hates to admit it, and he turns his scowl on his sister instead.

 

“There, you see? You can thank me later when you’re all mellow and post-coital.” She pats him on the chest and leaves him to scowl even harder at her as she prances out. He really, _really_ hates when she makes sense.

 

His last thread of indecision floats away when Stiles glances over at him again, this time quirking the tiniest smile before flicking his eyes away again. So Derek drains his cup, and the next time Stiles glances over, Derek makes a tiny jerk of his head towards the door, and doesn’t wait to see if Stiles responds before going outside.

 

It’s been dark for a few hours already, and Derek takes a moment to just soak in the chilly night air and enjoy the quiet for a minute, wandering a little further away, while still keeping in view of the door. There’s a pair of tiny moving lights somewhere ahead, and it takes a moment for him to realize it’s Kith’s luminous eyes sweeping in his direction, and without thinking he starts moving towards her.

 

He can still see the town hall from where she’s lounging in the nearby city park, and even though he can barely see her huge form in the darkness he somehow doesn’t feel at all afraid of her. Even so, he pauses before approaching, waiting for her to dip her huge head in a slow nod, allowing him to move closer. She even lowers her face to be level with his so he can scratch under her eye again, and he smiles as she trills happily at him.

 

“I told you that you’re her new favorite person.”

 

Stiles’ voice is right behind him again, and Derek makes a mental note to ask if all dragonriders are so soft-footed.

 

“I’m sure I’m not the only one allowed to pet her.”

 

“You’d be surprised. Communal petting sessions are one thing. Private eye-scritching is only for people she really likes. Most people aren’t even allowed near a dragon’s eye. It’s a very vulnerable spot.”

 

Derek feels his breath leave him from the knowledge that he’s allowed something special, and can’t help but breathe out a quiet “ _thank you, Kith_.”

 

“See. There it is. You treat her like a sentient being. Not just an exotic animal.”

  
“People do that?”

 

“Yeah. A lot. It gets annoying.”

 

Kith rumbles her assent, and Derek finally gathers the courage to turn around and face Stiles.

 

“Hey,” Derek says, because he honestly doesn’t know how these things are supposed to work.

 

“Hey to you too,” Stiles says, and even in the dark Derek can see his smile. A much more sincere expression than the joking smirk from earlier.

 

There’s a quiet moment where neither of them know what to say, but judging from Stiles’ shifting he doesn’t cope well with silence, and he’s also the first one the break it.

 

“I’m still not kidding, though. Kith usually doesn’t like the people who… keep me company.”

 

Derek isn’t the most socially competent person, but he can guess what Stiles is saying.

 

“She gets jealous?”

 

“Hah, no. No, she just doesn’t like people who are rude or… you know. Just in it for the physical. Basically she disapproves of anything that strokes my ego.”

 

Kith chuffs a huge breath out through her nose, making Stiles’ hair stand up.

 

“Hey, don’t even start. You know it’s true,” Stiles grumbles, making no effort to control his now quite wild hair.

 

She shifts her wings almost like a shrug, and Derek can’t help the smile tugging at his cheek.

“There, see? That’s why I made an idiot of myself trying to flirt with you,” Stiles says softly, and Derek can feel his cheeks heat.

 

“I thought it was because I was an idiot first, falling on my ass.”

 

“Hey, don’t even worry about it. You’re not even remotely the first person to fall over when seeing a dragon for the first time.”

 

“Good to know. But...” Derek trails off, wondering if he should be doing this. But Laura’s words ring in his ears, and he decides to just power on. “It wasn’t just Kith. It was also because of you.”

 

“Me?”

 

“Yeah. You’re… you’re probably the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. It was a little overwhelming.”

 

Derek can’t get himself to meet Stiles’ eyes, and the quiet drags out so long he starts fidgeting with nerves. Putting himself out there like this is extremely out of character for him, and if it turns sour it’s going to take quite a long time for him to recover. But next thing he knows there are boots almost touching his own, and he slowly lets his eyes move back up to finally meet Stiles’ again.

 

“That’s funny. Cause I felt the same way.”

 

“Really?” Derek asks, barely able to hear his own words over the pounding of his heart as he lifts his gaze to Stiles’.

 

“Yeah,” Stiles says softly, his breath washing over Derek’s lips. “Can I- can I?”

 

Derek nods helplessly, and then Stiles sinks into him, all soft tongue and strong arms. Derek sighs with relief and delight, feeling weak in the knees and letting Kith’s warm flank support him as he falters. For a dragonrider, Stiles seems surprisingly awkward. Of course, there’s a good chance much of the general knowledge about dragonriders is blown out of proportion, but since Stiles just said himself that he’s been around the block enough that Kith disapproves, Derek kind of expected more finesse.

 

That isn’t to say he dislikes it. Not even close. In fact, it’s probably the best kiss of his life, all soft and hard in turns, searching and wanting and just a little bit lewd. It’s enough to leave him breathless with every new wandering caress, Stiles nipping and licking at seemingly everything at random, slowly driving Derek crazy.

 

“God,” Derek moans when Stiles pulls back, and even in the darkness there’s no mistaking the proud grin on Stiles’ face.

 

“I wish I could say something really cool and cocky right now, but honestly? I feel the same way. _Wow_.”

 

“Yeah,” Derek agrees, and only then realizes that he fell back against Kith, and has been pretty much using her as support for making out with her rider.

 

“Oh, sorry,” he says, feeling almost drunk on kisses, and having a hard time finding his feet. Kith doesn’t seem bothered, however, and even gives him a helpful little nudge with her snout when he staggers.

 

“About what?” Stiles asks, sounding about as groggy as Derek, which is very flattering.

 

“I was talking to Kith. I didn’t mean to, uh. Lean on her.”

 

“Oh my god. You are unreal,” Stiles whispers, and pets Derek’s face.

 

Derek can’t say he minds.

 

“Would you like a ride?” Stiles asks, and it takes an embarrassingly long time for Derek to realize that he’s not asking something dirty.

 

“Oh. Uhm. I’d love to, but… aren’t we in the middle of something?”

 

Kith makes a surprisingly small noise for such a huge creature, and Stiles nods. “Not in it just for the dragon. Not in it just for the sex,” he murmurs, and Derek frowns.

 

“Is that unusual?”

 

“You have no idea. People who show interest in me usually want one of two things. Ride a dragon or have a dragonrider as a notch on their bedpost. None of them ever cared about how Kith felt about it, and only very few of them cared what _I_ felt.”

 

“That’s… I can’t believe that’s true.”

 

“Trust me. It is. Now do you see why Kith likes you so much?”

 

“I guess,” Derek acknowledges, and then casts her a nervous glance. “But I’m going to have to be honest here. I really do want you. For the sex,” he clarifies, and Stiles grins.

 

“Yeah, I kinda figured,” he says with a glance downwards. Even though it’s really too dark to see, there’s no way Stiles didn’t already feel Derek’s obvious excitement. “But the difference is that you care, Derek. You’re really incredibly sweet. Probably sweeter than I deserve.”

 

“I don’t believe that. You have Kith. She cares about you and wants you to have nice people in your life. Why would she want that for you if she didn’t think you deserved it?”

 

Stiles’ face makes some complicated expressions, and then he’s kissing Derek again, all hard and almost desperate, making him dizzy.

 

“You… are completely and totally unbelievable,” Stiles mutters between kisses. Derek would argue, but there’s a strong thigh pressing just right against him, and he forgets everything about talking for a long time.

 

By some miracle they make it back to Derek’s room on the farm, and he doesn’t even care what Laura will say, because the night turns out to be one of the best of Derek’s life.

 

It’s not sex. It’s _lovemaking_. Derek tells himself it's just coincidence or good chemistry, because he doesn’t want to think about the prospect of falling in love at first sight with someone who has to leave in less than a day.

 

And as much as Stiles seems awed and infatuated with him, Derek tries to be realistic. Tries to remember that Stiles isn’t staying, and probably won’t hurt as much from leaving as Derek will be when they part.

 

“I never do this,” he pants as they rock together, and Stiles licks clumsily at his lips.

 

“Don’t worry about it, you’re great. You’re amazing, _fuck_.”

 

It’s not what Derek means, but he doesn’t correct the assumption. He feels fairly confident in his ability to please a partner, but he just doesn’t do casual. At all. Stiles clearly does, and it’s something they’ll have to address in the morning.

 

But for now Derek lets himself just have this moment of connection. Of sweat, lust and adoration, allows himself to feel treasured for this one night. He can have this.

 

Afterwards, Stiles snores on Derek’s chest, clearly exhausted after his long day of work followed by festivities and – in Derek’s opinion anyway – some pretty fantastic sex. Even in sleep he’s so beautiful it almost hurts Derek to look at him for too long. But he does anyway. Drinks him in. Takes as much as he can get before tomorrow comes.

 

Sometime near dawn he does end up dozing off, and he wakes to sunlight and Stiles beaming at him.

 

“Good morning, gorgeous,” he says, kissing Derek through a smile.

 

“Hi,” Derek replies, voice rusty both from sleep and the knowledge that it’s over soon.

 

“Hey, so what are your plans for today?”

 

Derek blinks the sleep out of his eyes, trying to catch up. “Uhm. The usual. Work on the farm, I guess.”

 

“Well, if some of it can wait, how would you like to come with me to do the rest of the mapping?”

 

“… what?”

 

“I mean, it’s not a two-seat saddle, but we can fit. It’ll be close, but, hey, I figure we’re gonna be cool with that,” he says with a smirk, underlined by his morning wood gently poking Derek’s thigh.

 

“Uhh,” Derek says, stupidly, trying to make his sleepy brain catch up. “Really?”

 

“Yeah. It’s gonna make my work a little awkward, but-” he shrugs. “It’ll be worth it. I’ll be with you,” he says, stroking his knuckles tenderly across Derek’s cheek. “Please say yes.”

 

“Okay. Okay, yes,” Derek whispers, utterly unable to resist a plea like that.

 

Laura does smirk at them when they emerge, but she also damn near kicks Derek out the door when he starts apologizing for skipping out on their chores. It’s enough to make Derek a little bit suspicious, but he’s too distracted by Stiles to give it too much thought.

 

It’s admittedly a little weird being helped into Kith’s saddle in front of half the town, but every time Derek starts feeling too awkward about it he catches sight of Stiles’ delighted smile or hears Kith’s supportive trilling, and it all becomes utterly unimportant.

 

The morning passes in a blur.

 

Stiles does his job, pressed up close behind Derek and taking note of the changes to the map Derek is holding. Derek makes the notations but probably doesn’t make a very good job of it, being very distracted by Stiles’ chin on his shoulder and his strong arms around his waist. Not to mention the _flying_.

 

It's exactly as amazing as he dreamed it would be, and he laughs with joy as Kith does a few swoops just to entertain him.

 

“Never gets old,” Stiles says in Derek’s ear and then joins in with an excited whoop as Kith takes them for a spin.

 

As they near the last corner of the map Derek starts preparing himself for the return to town. He’s fairly sure there’ll be a myriad of people there again when they land, so he’s assuming they won’t get a chance to talk before Stiles leaves. He doesn’t blame Stiles for it either. It’s simply his life, and Derek wouldn’t want him to change anything just because they shared a wonderful night and morning together.

 

To his surprise, though, Kith doesn’t turn towards town once Derek folds the map. Instead she heads for a grazing field, and sets them down in the tall grass. When Derek turns a questioning glance at Stiles he smiles crookedly.

 

“Figured we could take a breather before heading back.”

 

Derek isn’t complaining.

 

They spend a few lovely hours in the shade of a tree, kissing and just enjoying each other while Kith snoozes nearby.

 

Inevitably, though, Derek gets restless, because it can’t not end. And if he’s going to be able to cope without having his heart completely broken, he has to at least know _how_ it’s ending.

 

“So,” he says from his resting spot on Stiles’ arm. “You go back today.”

 

“Yeah,” is all Stiles says in reply, and Derek isn’t surprised. There’s not much left to say.

 

“It’s fine. I knew nothing could come of this. I know you can’t stay.”

 

Stiles turns to him with a frown. “You sound like it’s over.”

 

“Isn’t it?”

 

“I… well, I dunno about you, but I was really hoping it wouldn’t be?”

 

Derek sits up from surprise, and Stiles follows him. “What?”

 

“Wait, how is this news to you? I’m pretty sure I composed sonnets to your eyes last night.”

 

“People say all kinds of things in bed,” Derek points out, and Stiles nods.

 

“Okay, true. But I usually don’t. I’m way too honest most of the time. It makes people uncomfortable a lot.”

 

“I like it,” Derek says, and Stiles beams at him again.

 

“See? You say stuff like that, and you, what, expected me to just fly off? How the hell could I do that when you’re being… like this?!”

 

“Like what?”

 

Stiles moves in closer, cradling Derek’s face in his hands and gazing into his eyes in a way that makes Derek’s stomach do somersaults.

 

“Perfect for me.”

 

It’s more than Derek can handle, and he feels his eyes sting from the emotional moment, even as he smiles and covers one of Stiles’ hands with his own.

 

“So what do we do?”

 

Stiles gazes a little longer, biting his lip like he’s working up to something.

 

“Come with me.”

 

“What?”

 

“I mean, not like permanently. Unless you want to! But, like… come back to the keep with me, stick around for a while, let’s get to know each other. Then we can figure out what to do.”

 

As much as Derek wants to jump at the chance, he can’t just take off. He has responsibilities. “I… I’d love that, but… I need to talk it over with Laura.”

 

“Yeah, of course, anything you need,” Stiles rattles off through a huge smile, and presses it to Derek’s lips in an awkward kiss. “God I hope you can come.”

 

“Me too.”

 

They stay under the tree, sharing kisses and caresses until the sun gets too high in the sky and hunger forces them to return for lunch. Derek both dreads it and looks forward to it, and he even manages a smile at the many people greeting them as they land in the town square again.

 

“I’ll go talk to Laura now,” Derek tells Stiles before getting out of the saddle, and Stiles apparently makes the executive decision to advertise their closeness to the world in the most blatant way possible by turning him by the chin with gentle fingers and laying a sweet and slow kiss on him that leaves Derek’s feet unsteady as he climbs down.

 

And judging by the clapping and cheering, it seems there’s a lot less jealousy and a lot more support from the town than Derek expected.

 

Stiles goes to finish up with the city council, and Derek trudges back to their farm, dreading the conversation with Laura.

 

Turns out it doesn’t go at all like he expected.

 

“Are you out of your mind?! Of _course_ you should go!” Laura cries, and throws his travel bag in his face. “Don’t you even dare turn this opportunity down! I mean, not only have you bagged yourself a complete hottie, who – judging from what I heard last night – is also an amazing lay, he’s inviting you back to the keep! Where there are tons of dragons! You _love_ dragons!”

 

“Well, yeah, but-”

 

“Don’t you even think about me for a second, Derek. You need to do this for _you_ , and if you say no I’ll never forgive you.”

 

Derek stands there gaping like a dead fish for a minute before doing what she says and starts packing his things.

 

“Good boy,” she says, and he rolls his eyes even as he’s smiling. As much as her special brand of annoying affection frustrates him on a daily basis, he really does love her, more than anything in the world.

 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

 

“Definitely. Parker owes me for setting him up with that nice kid from Shadow Brook. He can help out for a week or so. If it takes longer than that, well. I guess you have a nice dragonrider boyfriend who can bring you back so we can plan for the future,” she says with a wink, and he turns to stare at her.

 

“You seem… weirdly okay with all of this.”

 

For the first time she looks uncomfortable, and picks at a nail rather than meet Derek’s eye.

 

“Well. It’s… this farm. I mean, it’s our home. But it’s also the last we have of… them.”

 

Derek nods and swallows. It was their family project. One they were all supposed to work on together, but then so many of them were lost to the devastating forest fire.

 

“But let’s be honest. It’s a huge place for two people, and I’ve never really… wanted it? Not as much as you, anyway. So if you find something better for yourself, I’ll support you all the way. And if you’re okay with it, I’d really rather we sell this place.”

 

A bombshell that big is enough to make all the breath leave Derek’s lungs, and he sits down heavily at the table. “Why did you never say anything?”

 

She shrugs. “I guess I didn’t want to make your grief worse. I’m your big sister. I’m supposed to be the one keeping it together.”

 

“That’s not true,” he says, reaching out for her hand. “We’re supposed to be in this together.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess you’re right. As much as I hate to admit it.”

 

“I know the feeling. I hate it so much when you make a good point.”

 

“Which is _all the time._ ”

  
“In your dreams,” Derek scoffs, and gets a noogie for this trouble. “Seriously, though. I… I don’t know if I’m ready to sell it. But if this visit goes well, things might change. I just don’t know. But we’ll talk when I get back, okay?”

 

“Yeah, sounds good,” Laura says, sounding choked up, and he hugs her tight before packing the rest of his things and heading back to where Stiles and Kith are waiting.

 

It’s like a dream flying back to the keep with Stiles behind him, knowing they’re going to be together. If not forever, then at least for a while. It’s late at night when they arrive, but even in the dark there’s no mistaking how huge the keep is, and Derek feels utterly small and unimportant. Stiles makes up for that, however, by taking him to his quarters and worshipping him all night, and proudly introducing him to everyone they meet the next day.

 

Derek never knew he could feel so loved and accepted.

 

He expects the bubble to burst any minute, but it never does. The days go by with kissing and laughing and meeting new people, and even though Stiles still has his dragonrider duties he’s never gone for long, and he’s always so happy to see Derek that it never stops being intoxicating.

 

It’s only natural that the next move is to have Laura come and visit.

 

She gets on frighteningly well with both Stiles and everyone else in the keep, and Derek doesn’t even know why he’s surprised when she somehow manages to bond with a dragon by accident.

 

Ganig lost her rider a few years previously, and while it’s not unheard of for a dragon or a rider to bond twice, the grief of losing your other half is usually too big a burden for them to carry on. But Ganig stuck around, supporting hatchlings and helping out here and there, and Laura has barely been in the keep for an hour before stumbling off a ridge, only for Ganig to catch her in mid air, and then almost crash to the ground herself from the shock of bonding.

 

“Well. I guess I’m sticking around,” Laura whispers, awe-struck as she gazes into Ganig’s large, purple eyes.

 

Stiles casts Derek a glance. It’s been almost two weeks, and Derek has been hedging on whether he’s going to stay or not. He simply hasn’t been able to decide. But looking at Laura drowning in the gaze of her new bond-mate, there’s really no choice to make.

 

“Yeah. Guess I am too,” Derek says, and lets Stiles pepper his entire face with kisses of gratitude.

 

“Gross,” Laura says weakly, and Ganig rumbles her agreement.

 

Derek can feel it already. They’re going to be insufferable together. But so is he and Stiles.

 

And Derek is totally fine with that.

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> God, this fic. 
> 
> Look, before you say anything, I know it's rushed. Writing is just really goddamn hard these days, and even though I know all too well that the ending needed another 5k on its own, it's just not going to happen, because if I tried to do it better it would just not get finished. 
> 
> Sorry. 
> 
> Based loosely on the Pern series, but I'm sort of hoping you don't need to have knowledge of that universe to get what's going on here.


End file.
